


He Likes You Too

by ohmypotter



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:08:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypotter/pseuds/ohmypotter
Summary: In potions class, the task is to properly brew Amortentia. Albus wasn't expecting to smell Scorpius, and when he finds he does, he doesn't make it very subtle.





	He Likes You Too

**Author's Note:**

> This work is completely unrelated to my other Scorbus story that I am currently updating, but if you would like to check it out, just click on my profile and head on over! It's called; Skinny Love.

_This is in Albus's POV_

Albus woke up to the sound of rustling, which he immediately understood to be the sound of the other boys in his dormatory getting ready, and waking up. Albus groaned, and rolled back over in his bed, pulling the curtains that were surrounding it shut tighter. He heard giggling, and the curtains were yanked open. Albus's eyes were still shut, but he felt the weight of another boy's body sitting next to him.

"Al!" Scorpius giggled. "You have to get up, we don't want to be late for breakfast and then potions!" Scorpius chastised him, but in a teasing manner.

Albus opened his eyes, and weakly tried to push the boy sitting next to him. "Go away Scorp, let me sleep."

Scorpius gripped Albus's arms. "I will not! Get up Albus! You don't want to make us both late, do you?"

Albus yawned. "You don't have to wait for me Scorp."

Scorpius shrugged, "You know I'll always wait for you," he said, and smiled.

Albus's cheeks pinked slightly upon hearing that, but it went unnoticed by the other boy. Albus forced out a laugh, "yeah, yeah. I'll go get ready now." He said.

Albus went into the bathroom, and freshened up, brushing his teeth, fixing his messy head of hair, and putting his robes on. He came out of the bathroom and grabbed his potion book, "come on Scorp." He said, to the blond boy who was waiting when Albus left him.

At breakfast, Albus was eating some bacon, while Scorpius was telling him all about the potion they were going to be brewing in class.

"It's called Amortentia, and it's the strongest love potion there is! It smells differently to each person, depending on what attracts them the most. Normally, if brewed correctly, there should be three distinct smells." Scorpius rambled about the potion, and Albus was so tired, he was only half listening.

He nodded his head to what Scorpius was saying and sighed. "Well, breakfast is about over mate. Let's go get to potions." He said, yawning for about the hundredth time that morning.

~~~~~

In potions, Slughorn was explaining the potion, but having already heard most of it from Scorpius, Albus mostly tuned out, not listening to much. Then, it was time to open their books and get the ingredients for the potion. Scorpius was Albus's partner, as always.

The potion hadn't been completed yet, so Albus couldn't smell anything, but he could tell it was affecting him, and those around him. He noticed most people had a dreamy look on their face, even his cousin Rose, which surprised him. He didn't think she was humanly capable of showing emotion, or having feelings considering the way she had treated him in past years, but she had been better lately, so he supposed people could change.

Albus looked over at Scorpius, and couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked, bending over the cauldron, and slightly slightly sweaty from the heat that was radiating off of it. Scorpius looked up and flashed him a smile, and Albus felt like his heart almost fell out of his chest, because it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, so beautiful, he thought a smile that nice should be illegal because it could probably induce heart attacks. He shook his head at the thoughts that were filling his mind, because it must be the effects of the potion, that's why he was thinking that, be thought to himself. But it didn't explain all the other times he had thought like that, when the love potion wasn't present.

"So do you smell anything yet?" Scorpius questioned him, snapping Albus out of his thoughts.

"I-uh, no, not really. I can't make anything out. But the potion is almost done, so soon probably. You?" Albus replied to Scorpius, hoping the boy hadn't seen the way Albus had been looking at him.

Scorpius shook his head. "Nope! But I can't wait to see what I smell. Wait...to smell what I smell? What would be the correct thing to say? See? Smell?" Scorpius rambled, getting distracted.

"Scorp! Don't mess up the potion, party attention!" Albus chastised. "You'll never get to smell it if you don't brew it properly!"

Scorpius blushed from embarrassment. "Whoops." He said. "I'll pay better attention, it's almost completed."

And soon enough, in almost no time after that, the potion was emiting it's tell tale signs of being done, its mother-of-pearl shean, and the spiral steam, rising from the cauldron. Albus looked around and noticed several other's potions were beginning to do the same. The room was quiet as everyone tried to figure out what their cauldrons smelled like.

Albus noticed Scorpius smelling the potion, with a small smile on his face. Albus leaned towards the cauldron and took a sniff. He could smell Pepper Imps, the Burrow, even if he didn't get along with his cousins all that well, he always enjoyed going there, and it smelled nice. The last smell, it took Albus a bit to figure it out, and then he realized.

Albus turned to Scorpius saying, "Scorp, I think we brewed this wrong. You must have messed up when you got distracted?" He questioned.

Scorpius shook his head. "If we brewed it wrong it wouldn't look right, and wouldn't have spirals." He replied. "Why do you think we brewed it wrong?"

Albus noticed Rose watching him at that point, but didn't comment on it. He shook his head. "Well you must have messed up it, because I can't smell three things. I can smell Pepper Imps, the Burrow, and then your shampoo is really over powering? If you didn't mess it up, then why can I smell your shampoo? You must have gotten some of your hair in it or something, because I can't smell my third scent." Albus rambled, feeling nervous, and something nagging in the back of his mind, but he didn't know why. He didn't realize that at that point, about half the class was staring at him and Scorpius.

Scorpius's eyes went wide and his lips parted, his face rapidly flushing. "A-Albus I...I can't smell my shampoo. If I did mess it up, I would be able to smell it too...I can smell everything of mine so...uh-you..." Scorpius stuttered, his face growing redder with every word.

But Albus hadn't caught on yet. "But that doesn't make any sense, why do I smell your shampoo if it's a love...oh..." Albus trailed off as he realized. His face went red.

"Oh for gods sake Albus." Rose spoke up. "Don't act as if you've had an epiphany! We've all known, are you really that daft? I can understand being in denial or whatever, not realizing before, but you really thought that _Scorpius_ , would ever mess a potion up? You didn't even realize what smelling his shampoo meant?" Rose probably would have continued on, but Slughorn shushed her. Other students were starting to giggle.

Scorpius's face was still very red, and he had a confused look on his face. "You-what?" He stuttered out, once again.

Albus didn't know what to do, he had accidentally confessed his love for his best mate, most likely ruining their friendship. So he did the only thing he could think of. He ran out of the classroom, leaving his books and everybody else behind, faintly hearing Scorpius yelling at him to wait.

~~~~~

Albus was lying in his bed in the dorm. His arms were covering his face, and he was breathing heavily, trying not to cry. The only thing he could think about, was how much of an idiot he was. Not only did he ruin his friendship with Scorpius, he accidentally admitted to the whole entire class that he was in love with him. And his cousin Rose had to call him out on it, when he could have made a perfectly good excuse like ' _oh, that must be in there because we use the same shampoo, and I love the scent because it reminds me of home_.' But no, Rose just had to go and open her mouth.

Albus heard the sound of the door opening to his dorm, and he closed the hangings on his bed. "Go away Scorpius." Albus wasn't used to not calling him Scorp. He supposes that's something he'll have to get used to since there's no way Scorpius would ever want to be his friend again.

The person who walked in spoke up. "Actually, it's Rose." She said softly.

Albus opened the curtains harshly, and glared at her, and when she took into account of his red rimmed eyes, her face softened. "Oh Al." She said, before she walked over and sat next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder, saying, "It will be okay, this will all blow over. There will be new news by like, tomorrow and the class will have already forgotten what happened. They have the attention span of a goldfish." She laughed. That made Albus mad, because how dare she be laughing while he's in pain?

He shoved her hand off his shoulder. "Come off it Rose, that's not funny. You know I couldn't care less about that, now they have a new thing to pick on me about, who cares, nothing new there. What I care about, is that Scorpius will never want to talk to me again, because I'm disgusting." He said. "And don't call me Al," Albus added, tears filling his eyes again.

Rose shook her head, and hesitantly put her hand back on his shoulder. "Albus." She began. "Scorpius still will want to talk to you? You aren't disgusting, and he does care. He was worried sick when you left the room, but was scared because he thought that _you_ didn't want to see _him_. He most definitely does not hate you." She said, being genuinely honest.

Albus shook his head. "He does not care, not anymore, because now he knows his best mate has feelings for him, lovey feelings, and it's not supposed to be that way, because he's a boy." Albus said, the pain evident in his voice.

Rose's eyebrows flew up. "Albus!" She said so loudly that he jumped. "You know that there is nothing wrong with that! James's girlfriend Sam has two dads, Dean and Seamus, Teddy has experimented with boys before and, for gods sake, your namesake was gay! Your parents and mine have shown they are nothing but supportive about all of that. And Scorpius is too. He doesn't care about that, because _he feels the same. He likes you too_!" Rose ranted angrily.

Albus put his head down. He knew that all of what she said was true, except the Scorpius part of course. Maybe Scorpius would be accepting and okay with it, but that didn't mean he would feel the same. Everyone knows he has a crush on Rose. And when Albus remembered that, he decided he didn't want to be talking to Rose anymore. Albus shrugged, and rolled onto his side, closing his eyes. Rose sighed, frustrated, and left the room. Albus didn't even think to ask how she got into the boys dorms before she left. He fell asleep.

~~~~~

Albus was once again awoken to the sound of the door opening to the dorms, but this time there was less light coming in through the windows. He assumed it was Rose again, or maybe James coming in to scold him too. Albus rolled over, to see that it was Scorpius. Scorpius smiled sheepishly, and help up a plate with food on it.

"You skipped dinner." He explained, nervously smiling. "I also told the teachers that you weren't feeling well, and were thinking about going to see Madame Pomfrey, which is why you skipped your classes." He added.

Albus sighed, and took the plate from him, sitting up. "Thanks." He said quietly.

Scorpius nodded. "Of course. You know I'd do anything for you, right Al? And I especially would never ever abandon you, or anything. Come to think of it, I can't even think of anyone that would!" He said, enthusiastically, trying to cheer Albus up.

Albus shrugged, and picked at his food. "Why, Rose is a much better pick, don't you think?" He snapped, suddenly angry, because Scorpius was sitting there, pretending everything was alright. And it wasn't.

Scorpius flinched at the tone of Albus's voice, and Albus immediately felt bad. "No, Al what? Do you seriously think I like her or something?" He questioned.

Albus nodded. "Well, yeah. That's what you told me, and what I assumed when you asked her out."

Scorpius shook her head. "I-uh, well I never really liked her. Not in that way...I was just too scared to admit my feelings for someone else, so I tried to direct them onto someone else. Didn't work out too well. Can't get this bloody person out of my mind, I even smelled their scent in the Amortentia. I wanted to tell them but well, they didn't really give me a chance." He rambled, nervous.

Albus frowned. "You know Scorp, I don't really want to here you talking about your crush, thanks though." He said, without his usual soft tone.

Scorpius shook his head. "No-I, well, you see-" he began, but Albus cut him off.

"Scorpius. Please, that's seriously the last thing I need to hear about right now to cheer me up." Albus pleaded.

Scorpius shook his head. "No, Albus you don't understand." He got frustrated, which wasn't usual for him. He didn't seem to know what to say. He sat down next to Albus. Finally, he almost shouted, "It's you, Al. It's always been you. You're who I smelled in the Amortentia."

Albus's eyes widened in shock, and his lips parted, face heating up, looking similar to what Scorpius did when he realized how Albus felt about him. "What? I don't understand...?" Albus trailed off, confused.

Scorpius grabbed one of Albus's hands, and spoke slowly. "The. Potion. Smelled. Like. You." He said. Scorpius held their hands up, and entwined his fingers with Albus's. "I want to do things like this with you. I had this new version of us...in my head. Where we can do things like this. Even if it's not what normal mates do, because I-I don't think I want to be like normal mates. I don't want to do just friendly things with you, I mean unless wanting to snog your face off in an empty corridor is considered friendly." Scorpius rushed out quickly. He saw Albus's shocked expression and his face reddened. "Too much?" He whispered, squeezing his eyes shut from embarrassment.

Albus shook his head, and didn't know what to say. Scorpius, the love of his life, felt the same? Wanted to snog him? Albus had no idea how to respond. So he didn't, instead, he surged forward, and let his lips meet Scorpius's, cautiously placing his free hand on the back of his neck.

Scorpius sighed into his mouth, and kissed back, circling his arm around Albus's neck. Eventually they both came up for air, and giggled when they pulled away. Finally, Albus knew what to say.

"I think I like this new version you have of us, and I whole heartedly consent to it." He said, smiling, no longer the miserable boy he was only minutes earlier.

Scorpius smiled back. "Oh Merlin thank god, I had no idea what I would have done if you had said no."

Albus scooted closer to Scorpius, and leaned into him. "You seriously thought I would have said _no_?" Albus teased.

Scorpius giggled, and wrapped an arm around Albus. "Well how was I supposed to know? You kind of ran away from me when I was about to tell you that I smelt you too!"

Albus scoffed. "Well, you were just standing there, gaping like an idiot!"

Scorpius grabbed his shoulders, and tackled him on the bed, putting himself on top of Albus, and leaning in closely to his face. They both giggled, and Albus looked up at Scorpius adoringly. "Well it's not my fault I never suspected that, Alby." Scorpius chided, with a smile on his face.

Albus smiled fondly at his new nickname. "What did you smell, anyways?" He asked, curious.

Scorpius smiled at the memory. "Well, I smelt books, fresh parchment, and you, your flowery smelling shampoo." He said, as he buried his nose into Albus's hair, as Albus squirmed and giggled beneath him. He pulled back. "I love it, and I demand that you use it forever." Scorpius announced.

Albus's heart sped up at the thought of being with Scorpius for forever. He nodded, and pulled Scorpius off him, and down next to him so they could cuddle. Albus layed his head on Scorpius's chest, and found his head was beating just as quickly as his own. "If it will make you happy, I promise to." Albus told him.

He couldn't see Scorpius smile because of how they were laying, but he could feel it. Scorpius wrapped his arms around Albus, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

They both closed their eyes, and were lulled into a comfortable sleep, laying in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this! Feel free to leave comments, or check out some of my other fics by heading on over to my works.


End file.
